


Cliff-side

by TymBunn



Series: Shimadacest Week [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Day 3, Hanzo is a bit of a silent dick, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Shimadacest Week, late night meetings, one-sided affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9811157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TymBunn/pseuds/TymBunn
Summary: Shimadacest Week: Day 3 [Late Entry]Genji doesn't sleep, doesn't eat, doesn't do much when no one is around in the later parts of night. Hanzo takes advantage of this too often, catching up and taking his fill.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tired and I really don't want to add more to this. Also screw plot there's no but edgy genji and asshat Hanzo. 
> 
> For everyone out there:  
> 21 celsius = 70 fahrenheit

21 degrees celsius what was the various chips and wires inside Genji's body informed him. A cool breeze picked up from the ocean and swept up the cliffs that surrounded the base. They had enough force to catch his bandanna and flick its end around, and make him feel where he could that it was much colder than that. The snapping of fabric was the only thing to break the silence for a long time, besides from rhymical breathing at he didn’t need to keep so quiet, until the creak of the elevator and the musical chime of its arrival sounded.

Zenyatta was charging a few others would come to visit him at this hour (‘eleven-o-four pm’ another part of his visor blinked only to his eyes at the mere thought of time). McCree would be snoring and hopefully 76 would be at least taking a break - he liked them both enough to care about their wellbeing more than his own. 

So of course, he didn’t look when the too familiar presence settled beside him, and ceramic scraped against the cooled stone. He knew what was inside it, and years ago he might have taken up on the silent offer to burn away his inner demons with it. but now all it would do would make his silicone tongue stink and overload the sensors - and worst off all end up bringing it up later: unchanged with the lack of a stomach to process the alcohol. 

He was at least lucky then that Hanzo very asked ‘why?’ no matter what he was faced with. 

Time continued to stretch on, seconds literally counting by in Genji’s eyes and in time with the larger waves Hanzo drunk. He wasn’t intoxicated, that was for sure, but Hanzo’s lips were too often licked and his fingers just weren’t as steady as he placed his hand on the side of his visor.   
Fingernails hooked and followed the line of the connection, briefly bushing against the release but either ignoring it or completely missing it. Genji assumed the latter with how Hanzo drew him forward. 

Genji supposed kissing cold and pointed metal was unpleasant, but Hanzo didn’t show it. By the time he pulled back Genji knew his visor would need a clean with how wet Hanzo’s lips looked, but his brother only went back to it. 

Another half hour had passed before Hanzo seemed to have his fill of liquor between kisses to the metal over Genji’s mouth, not a word going between them. Genji didn’t mind, but wished those fingers had found the clasp so Hanzo wasn’t the only one satisfied for once.


End file.
